101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucky
---Lucky, 101 Dalmatians '''Lucky' was originally created by Dodie Smith for her book The Hundred and One Dalmatians and subsequently used in all of Disney's movies featuring the 101 Dalmatians: One Hundred and One Dalmatians, 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure and 101 Dalmatians, as well as the animated television series. The Book In Dodie Smith's book, Lucky was one of the original 15 puppies of Pongo and Missis. {C He is easily recognizable because the spots on his back form an inverted horseshoe. He is terrifically energetic and it shows from the beggining that he is going to be the ring leader of his Brothers and Sisters. In the book, he actively took part in the escape as the leader of the puppies and helping the Colonel, his parents by training the pups to obey orders. The Colonel gave him the rank of Seargent. In the sequel novel, "The Starlight Barking", Lucky is now portrayed as an adult. He still plays a bit of a ringleader role towards his now-older siblings, and it is shown that he now has a mate named Gay. The Movies In One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Lucky was also one of the original 15 puppies, but he is the son of Pongo and Perdita (Missis' name being changed to Perdita for the movie; in the original book, Perdita was a completely separate character). His active personality was transferred to Patch, and he was usually one of the followers, not the leaders. He is also one of the weakest puppies in the movie. When he was born, he died shortly after, only to be revived by Pongo and Mr. Dea rly which may explain his weakness and how he got his name. Lucky was the one who gave Pongo the idea to cover themselves in soot to hide from Cruella after he was arguing with Patch and both of them fell in the soot. Despite his name, he is probably the most unlucky puppy in 101 Dalmatians because he was close to dying in the march back home. His soot disguise also got washed away in front of Cruella de Vil. In the 1961 movie, he is voiced by Mimi Gibson. In 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, the 1961 movie's direct-to-video sequel, Lucky was a minor character. He is voiced by Ben Tibber. {C In the “Live Action” Movie, like the ‘Animated’ counterpart, Lucky is the Pup whom nearly dies at Birth, instead of Cadpig, however is revived by Roger’s massage, Nanny gives him the name Lucky because of this. According to the Novelization of the Movie, Lucky had a black ring around his eye at birth too, which in his design is made into his Horseshoe spot, rather than it being on his back. When Kipper helps the Dalmatians escape Hell Hall, Lucky was sleeping in the study, where the Pups were being held, almost being left behind. He later wakes up and tries to escape, however can’t make it out the door. Soon Skinner, Cruella’s furrier, arrives and attempts to grab Lucky, however Kipper arrives (limping having been pushed off the roof by Jasper) and attacks Skinner, saving Lucky. When the Police find the Dalmatians, they count up as one hundred overall, however when Perdita barks, notifying them of Kipper arriving with Lucky, they mark it as “One Hundred and One Dalmatians”. The television series Lucky was once again featured in the animated series based on the movies and the book, this time as a main character. Lucky retains many characteristics from the book such as the horseshoe on the back, black ears from the movie and the active personality from the book. In many ways, this Lucky is perhaps more true to Dodie Smith's book. Lucky is headstrong, stubborn, brave (sometimes to the point of foolishness), loyal, fearless (except when it comes to getting shots from the veterinarian) and the favorite puppy of Roger Dearly and often takes his position as favourite puppy for granted and gets very jealous when he feels that any of them are trying to pry this coveted position from him, especially Tripod. Lucky can always be seen hanging out with Cadpig, Rolly and the chicken Spot plus he has ongoing rivalries with Mooch and Tripod. He particularly despises Cruella and is also a TV and computer game addict. Lucky Rolly and Cadpig are suggested as the three main characters of the series, as they are featured an every single episode. They are known to be the trio as they are seen always together in their adventures. On a more favorable note, he is quick thinking and can be just as fast in getting out of trouble as he is in getting into trouble, a trait that has saved him and his friends on more than one occasion. He has also proven himself to be a very loyal and faithful friend and is willing to put his friends before his own gain, as can be seen in several episodes. He is voiced by Pamela Adlon and Debi Mae West. Love Interests In the Sequel to the 'Novel', 'Starlight Barking', Lucky seems to be married to a Female Dalmatian called; Gay. In Love 'Em and Flea 'Em he invites his sister Two-tone to the Four Legged Fall Ball, a number of fans set this episode as a possible pairing between the two. It also states in the episode he hates baths (then again, the other Dalmatians do so too). The Episode ends in a heart shaped iris out as Two-Tone and Lucky nuzzle together when Two-Tone learns Cadpig's morale of Beauty shining from the inside. In Devil-Age Elder Lucky seemingly falls in love with Rebecca, a medievel dalmatian who is known as a carriage hound. Although under the effects of the curse the witch Hester Hen casted upon Devilville to make it's inhabitants eternally blissful to make the Evil Judge Dimmsdale de Vil more miserable in comparison. When Spot breaks the curse on him, Lucky does however still does show some genuine affection and feeling to Rebecca and asks her to come back to the present time with him. Rebecca turns down the offer, saying she needs to stay behind to keep her Devil in check. There are a couple of episodes in which Dumpling Pig has shown to have a crush on Lucky though it's usually noted to be a One Sided Crush. Such episodes involve; "The Life You Save", "Fungus Among Us" & "Valentine Daze" (where Lucky does give a Valentine to Dumpling, however just to make her happy, not to get mushy or anything) Written Stories: In "Disney's 365 Bedtime Stories" Book, it is claimed that Lucky (Most likely the "Animated" Movie form) has a good liking to fruit. When the Dalmatians go to an orchard and loose Lucky, after some searching they soon find him under a fruit tree with dozens of Peach Stones by his Nose. In Disney's "My Side Of The Story", Lucky narrates what the events of the "Animated" adaptation were like for him. One item which is stated was who started the Soot Fight which lead to the discovery of Pongo's Labrador Disguise. Whilst Pongo & Perdita were trying to think of a plan to sneak by Cruella, Patch & Lucky had a play fight, only for Lucky to blow soot in Patch's Face, in retaliation Patch pushed Lucky into the Fire Place. The following Soot fight gets them covered in the stuff as Pongo & Perdita stop the fight and get the idea. In the story book Disney Adventures' story "Lucky's Busy Afternoon" Has Lucky getting into various mischief after chasing a butterfly and jumping over a wall onto the hood of a firetruck, Lucky watched as the firefighters rescued a kitten from a tree before returning to the playground where his adventure started only to be grabbed by a little girl and dressed as a baby and put into a carriage, Lucky managed to escape the girl when she was distracted by a button on the ground and ran back to where his family was at. Unfortinately Lucky got hit by a spray of mud covering his coat and making him dirty, Nanny didn't recognize Lucky due to the mud on his fur, Lucky following the voices of children spotted a nearby fountain and jumped in cleaning the mud off his fur and soon rushed back home where he curled up in the dog bed and fell right to sleep as Pongo and Perdita returned home. Games Lucky appears in "101 Dalmatians: The Animated Storybook" playing as one of the narrators to the tale. He takes over as narrator for the rest of the Story after the Twilight Bark page. Lucky along with several of the movie pups appear in "Kingdom Hearts" on Playstation 2, although the pups in the chests scattered throughout the game are generic looking, pictures of the pups (and Pongo and Perdita) can be seen in the Dalmatian House in Traverse Town. Category:Canon characters Category:Puppies Category:Characters Category:Dalmatians Category:Male Characters